


New and Oh So Good

by Doctor_Chaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Gay Robots, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Chaos/pseuds/Doctor_Chaos
Summary: Google wants to try something new with Bing.Bing ismorethan willing.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	New and Oh So Good

Google crowded Bing against the wall of his room, fingers digging into Bing's shoulders as he slammed their lips together, shoving a knee between Bing's knees. Bing made a high sound into the kiss, hands pressed flat against the wall as he shuddered against Google, kissing back enthusiastically. Google trailed away from Bing's lips, kissing down his jaw, nipping at his skin, till he was growling in Bing's ear. "Are you sure you want this, _default?_ "

Bing shuddered again at the insult, nodding his head. "Yes, yes _please_ , Google -"

Bing cut himself with another high moan as Google rubbed his knee against him, pressing down on Bing's shoulders and forcing him down onto his knee. Bing was blushing _bright_ golden-orange, lighting up Google's otherwise dark room, and he bit his lip, ducking his head. Google grinned, nipping at the shell of Bing's ear. " _Perfect_."

Google reached down, palming the front of Bing's jeans and making him squirm, before undoing his belt and tearing it away. He wasn't expecting Bing to pull him into another rough kiss as they struggled to get each other out of their pants, only breaking apart so Google could pull Bing's shirt over his head. He slammed Bing more securely against the wall, nipping harshly at the front of his throat, and Bing keened, wrapping his legs around Google's waist. "Goog - Google _please!_ "

Google chuckled, shifting to kiss and suck at the hollow of Bing's throat, reveling in the way his core's humming shifted to a higher pitch. "Patience, Bing." His lips traveled a little lower, his tongue sweeping across a bit of Bing's blazing logo, and Bing's obnoxious censor filled the air as he _swore_ , both hands flying up to tangle in Google's hair. Google nipped at the edges of Bing's logo, just to hear the _obscene_ sounds that spilled from his mouth.

As Google drove Bing _mad_ with nothing but his lips and tongue, a bit of Google's concentration went to secreting a slick substance from his fingers, and he slowly pushed one into Bing, thrusting it shallowly. Bing made a noise in the back of his throat, squirming in Google's hold, trying to rock back on the finger. Google simply raised an eyebrow and stopped all movements, pulling his lips away from Bing's logo. "What did I say about _patience_ , Bing?"

Bing whined, squirming some more, but eventually still, his body trembling with the effort as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip _hard_. Google _grinned_ , and slowly began moving his finger once more, taking his time, studying Bing's face as his blush steadily crept down his throat. By the time Google pushed in a second finger, Bing was squirming again, panting hard and his hands tugging roughly on Google's hair. His poor, neglected cock was leaking orange precum all over Google's shirt, but Google didn't have the mind to care as Bing slowly came apart under his hands.

" _Google!_ Please, _please_ , I-I need mo _O̼̭̐̇O̖̓Ǫ̧͊͗Ṙ̲Ẹ̛!_ "

Bing's voice glitched heavily as Google slipped a third inside him, and gently scraped his nails over Bing's inner walls. Bing's back arched off the wall with a high moan, squirming and whining and _begging_ with each breath. Google just hummed, his eyes flashing with something _predatory_. "Remember what's to come, Bing. Don't tell me you're going to give in so fast?" Google couldn't help the mocking, condescending tone, giving Bing a mock pout as he pushed in a fourth finger in and crooked his fingers, pressing _hard_ against that little spot inside Bing.

Bing gave a full-body shudder, something sparking in his neck, but he shook his head, grinding down on Google's fingers as best he could as Google spread him open. "Nnno, I wanna be good, I want _more_ , Google, _please_ , I-I-I _need_ it, want you -"

With a low snarl, Google pulled his fingers out, and slammed his own dripping cock inside Bing instead, both hands gripping Bing's hips and smearing lube across his skin. Bing's eyes rolled back in his head as Google set a fast, rough pace, head lolling back with his back arching off the wall, desperate little gasps the only sound that managed to escape him. Google's cock was a bit... _different_ , than usual. It was longer, _much_ thicker, with ridges that dragged across Bing's insides and caught on his rim with each thrust that had Bing moaning like a whore, and it was all he could do to just _cling_ to Google. Google was making soft noises himself, burying his face in the side of Bing's throat and sucking marks into his skin, sinking his teeth into synthetic flesh.

" _Google!_ Google, Googs, I-I'm gonna - !"

Google wrapped his fingers around the base of Bing's cock, squeezing, and Bing whined, writhing in Google's hold. " _Not yet_ ," Google growled out, nipping hard enough to bruise at Bing's jawline. He let go of Bing's dick, lips traveling back up to whisper in Bing's ear. "Control yourself, else you don't get your reward."

Bing whimpered, and nodded fervently. Google kissed him again, all teeth and tongue, as he fucked into Bing hard and rough, the ridges on his cock doing all sorts of _delicious_ things to Bing's insides. Bing's core was beginning to stutter, his fans going _wild_ , and he whimpered again, fists tightening in Google's hair. "Googs -"

" _Hold on_." Google's thrusts were growing erratic, fingers digging into Bing's hips _hard_ as he slammed into him. He grunted with each thrust, digging his teeth into Bing's shoulder, until he finally pushed himself as deep as he could, a flood of synthetic cum gushing into Bing and dripping down his thighs. Bim made a frustrated sound, desperate to cum, still writhing and squirming on Google's cock.

And then the _eggs_ started coming.

The first startled a sound out of Bing, the feeling strange and foreign, but the way Google's cock bulged as it slid into Bing and made the ridges dig into Bing's sensitive walls made sure he felt _nothing_ but pleasure. The second quickly followed the first, a moan tearing from Bing's throat as he rolled his hips aimlessly, wanting to _cum_. A third egg came, then a fourth, all roughly the size of large chicken eggs, and it felt so _weird_ but it felt so _good_ , too, Bing's sensors were going _haywire_. And as the fifth and final egg was pushed into him, Bing came with a sob, staining Google's shirt orange, but neither really cared.

They just rested there for a while, foreheads pressed together and panting heavily, their fans humming in near perfect harmony to keep them from overheating. Google's blue artificial cum was steadily leaking out of Bing, pooling on the floor, but Google was perfectly content to ignore it as he nuzzled against Bing's throat, humming softly with content.

Eventually, Google reached over to his desk, rummaging around in one drawer and grabbing a plug. Bing whimpered and squirmed at the shift, letting a disappointed noise when Google pulled out. Google quickly pushed the plug in in his place, keeping the eggs inside Bing. Google grip lightened up on Bing's hips as Bing gradually let his legs fall from Google's waist, his legs practically jelly. Bing's hands slid from Google's hair to his shoulders, happily leaning into Google when he kissed him softly, his arms winding around Bing. They broke apart, and Google grinned. "Are you ready for the next part?"

Bing blinked up at him sleepily. "What -"

Google's eyes flashed, and the eggs began to vibrate.

Bing practically _screamed_ , his legs giving out beneath him and the only thing holding him upright was Google. He writhed in place, moaning high and loud enough that Google was thankful he made his room soundproof. Google tilted his head to the side, watching Bing _writhe_ with the five little eggs buzzing inside him. He could _hear_ them, knocking together, and Google let go of Bing's hips, pinning him to the wall by pressing both hands to Bing's belly. He gently began to massage Bing's belly, _feeling_ the eggs buzz now, and Bing gripped onto his arms desperately, struggling to keep himself upright. Google hummed, a shit-eating grin spread across his face as glowing, golden-orange tears began trailing down Bing's face. He leaned forward, kissing Bing deceptively gently as he swallowed down every desperate noise Bing made, still rubbing and massaging Bing's belly.

Bing broke the kiss, eyes wide and glowing bright enough to blind a human. " _Google Google Google please I_ -"

Google cut him off with another kiss, digging his fingers into Bing's belly a little, and Bing _sobbed_ , shaking with all he was feeling. "Doesn't this feel good?" Google grinned again, mumbling against Bing's lips. " _My_ eggs inside you, filling you up." He kissed the corner of Bing's mouth, shifting to _growl_ into Bing's ear. "I wonder how many you could take. Five isn't a lot. I could tie you to your bed, fuck you till you're _begging_ for my eggs. And then I'll fill you up, egg after egg _sliding_ into you, making your stomach bulge, making you feel as if you're about ready to _burst_." Google's grin widened. "I wonder what the others would think of you if they saw you like that. So bloated and full none of your clothes fit. Forced to walk naked through the house, the evidence that you're _mine_ taunting them all day." He pulled back, locking eyes with Bing and digging his fingers _particularly_ harshly into Bing's belly. "Would you like that, Bing? Being so stuffed full you could barely walk?"

Bing didn't reply as he came harder than Google had ever seen, falling apart all over again in Google's hands.

And Google couldn't help but laugh as Bing promptly powered down as well, effectively passing out with the force of his orgasm.

Google turned off the eggs, but left them and the plug inside Bing as he scooped him and their clothes into his arms. After cautiously making sure the cost was clear, Google darted across the hall to Bing's room, and gently laid Bing on his bed. He pulled off his cum-stained shirt, plugged Bing's and his own charging cord into the back of their respective necks, before snuggling in close, wrapping his arms around Bing, and drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
